1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device that uses a polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel as a light guide plate of a backlight has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-151081). A light source is disposed on an end surface of the polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel. Illumination light emitted from the light source propagates through the inside of the polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel, and is emitted from the polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel. The polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel is disposed opposite to a display panel. The display panel modulates the illumination light emitted from the polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel, and displays an image.
The polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel includes two substrates provided with a transparent electrode, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the two substrates. The illumination light propagates through the inside of the polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel, while transmitting through the liquid crystal layer and the electrode. A part of the illumination light is absorbed or scattered by the liquid crystal layer and the electrode. Whether the light is absorbed easily or scattered easily differs according to the wavelength of the light. Consequently, there is a possibility that the color of the illumination light may change while the illumination light propagates through the inside of the polymer dispersed liquid crystal panel, and a color shift may occur in the image.